


Squeaky Clean (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Masturbation, Mud, Showers, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat tries to test out some tests on his peg leg but gets dirty and calls it quits. As he takes a shower, he gets a little to hands with himself.





	Squeaky Clean (Chunkrat)

I’m lovin chunkrat in a towel rn, so have another fic! Been feeling pretty tired as of late and I hope this helps a bit, anyways, please enjoy! Also slightly NSFW so be careful

—————————

“Ready.....set.....GO!” Lucio shouted, blowing into a whistle and starting a stopwatch.

As of late nothing had been happening much at Overwatch base. It seems that Talons leader had grown lazy and wasn’t doing much these days. They did catch a airing of an overweight cat and a huge purple alien flying by near the moon colony on Overwatch, but it was for a few seconds only.

Junkrat had been living life as usual now, he finally felt settled into the new life that he was given. And what would he do with that extra chance? Get fat of course. When Junkrat wasn’t working on blueprints or new designs for missiles, rockets, or explosives, Junkrat was busy expanding his body. If you entered his room all would seem normal, but if you go into a corner there was a huge pickle of empty food wrappers and you could tell where they all went to. The holidays had definitely thickened up the Junker and there has been no stopping since. The fatter he got, the harder it was to move, the harder it was to move, the only thing left to do was eat and eat. A seemingly endless cycle much to Roadhog’s dismay.

Furniture was breaking, doorways we’re getting smaller and smaller, clothes never seemed to fit, he never seemed to be sweating, walking was harder, and Junkrat’s urge to gain was at an all time high. The Junker was so overweight that he had outweighed the standard scale. For now Junkrat could not tell how much he weighed or how much he was gaining, but he knew he was. His body seemingly grew more inches by the day!

There where quite a few problems that were more prominent now that Junkrat had become so big. His back pain was starting to flare more often, his spine hinges more and more as his belly grew heavier. Junkrat’s legs had become more weak and always cramped when Junkrat waddled around base. He also needed to tweak his peg leg to make it more supportive, maybe workout his legs to gain some muscle down there, and some back workouts and checkups with the chiropractor. He wanted his weight gain journey to be the most comfortable it could be.

Today was rainy and muddy. Rain poured down Junkrat’s body as he waddled his way through the training course. It was the perfect day to test out some new adjustments he made on his mechanical foot too see if his new grip could keep him from slipping and balanced on wet or regular terrain. He was also required by Mercy to do one 25 minute workout a month. Junkrat’s weight hadn’t brought any serious health problems, just the small ones like back pain. Mercy did test it and found out that it was something to do with the radiation or something back in the outback. Unlike other cases, this was quite the annex to Junkrat.

Lucio watched Junkrat under his frog themed umbrella, looking at the Junker waddle his way through the course. He really hadn’t this much of a workout in awhile, Junkrat didn’t think he actually worked out since he gained a bit of weight. He wasn’t quite used to it but he still pushed on. Running, climbing walls and fences was incredibly hard, but Junkrat still had his shot, destroying all targets with his frag launcher. At some point Junkrat had to jump in the air. He knew that one of his mines wouldn’t send him up into the air like it used to so Junkrat later two mines in front of him before setting off the detonator, flying high into the air.

Junkrat felt the rain splash his face and the wind breeze through his hair as he flew across the sky. He did miss doing this quite a bit, but he enjoyed feeling his fat wobble and jiggle as he got closer to the ground. Something had to go wrong of course, and Junkrat miscalculated his landing. Falling hard on his flesh leg. The overweight Junker winced in pain but slowly got himself up and wobbled to the finish line. But a sudden flare of pain struck up his leg and Junkrat landed in the mud, “shit, cramp!” Junkrat cursed.

Lucio ran over, “Hey man is everything alright? Ya need some help?” Lucio asked, setting down his umbrella and sticking out an arm to Junkrat.

Junkrat took it and tried to pull himself up, eventually Lucio had to use both arms to pull up the heavy Junker. “Thanks mate, I’ll bring some extra snacks for game night” Junkrat said, leaning on Lucio for support.

Junkrat giggled, “At least now I know that me new foot grip works!” Junkrat smiled, proud of his mechanic work.

Junkrat was wet and covered in mud. It got all over his belly and chest, on his back, shorts and legs, he even got some on his face. Lucio helped Junkrat hobble back to base, reaching Junkrat’s door and making sure he was safe, even lending him some healing music to help his legs.

Junkrat hobbled into his bedroom and huffed, “I need a fucking shower”. He pulled it a fresh pair of underwear from his drawer. He noticed a new scale sat on his mattress he took it and went into his bathroom. Junkrat put the scale on the floor and turned the shower on, he gathered some towels and pulled off his dirty clothes, throwing them in his too small bath tub. Junkrat didn’t need to spray his prosthetic limbs with water resistant spray as he already did that before going outside in the rain.

Junkrat went right in, immediately feeling the wave of refreshingly cold water splash onto his body. He had built in a bench against the wall to relax his legs, so he sighed with relief as he plopped down onto the bench. Junkrat wise so wide that he covered the whole bench and his belly was so large that it pressed against the sliding glass door. Junkrat saw in the mirror his belly pressing up against and always gets flustered by it. When do you get so fat that you can’t fit into a shower? Well maybe not quite there yet but it was getting harder and harder to maneuver around in the cramped space.

After Junkrat cooled off a bit He grabbed the shower hose and washed off all the mud on him. He watched as it dropped from his body and drain down quickly, his slightly pale flesh becoming more visible. After he got all the mud out, Junkrat got his shampoo bottle and used a lot into his full head of hair. Each time he did this it made him happy, three years ago he had bald spots and now look at him, a nice set of wavy hair. He really appreciated how healthy looking he had become.

He washed out his shampoo and grabbed at the almost empty bottle of body wash. It was always nearly empty now, his frame was so wide and big that Junkrat always had to use a lot of it to cover his entire body. He took the bottle and squirted out all out onto his belly. Then he used his hands to rub it everywhere. First he covered his belly in it, making sure every roll and inch of fat was nice and covered, even his under belly. Junkrat always loved this part, it made him look more squishy and soft than he already was. He couldn’t help himself from playing with his belly and thighs for awhile. Junkrat just loves the way it felt in his hands, every inch of fat that he squeezed, it was almost too much for him. He snapped out of it though and cleaned the body wash off. His squishy belly shaking every time Junkrat ran his hands across it.

But even after cleaning up, Junkrat still sat in the shower for awhile, leaning his head against the wall and feeling the water hit and run down his round gut. The feeling that he could never really let go of, he loved it too much. He loved being so fat and heavy, it made him happy.

Junkrat turned the shower off and stepped out onto a rug in front of the mirror. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for awhile, he always loved that angle. It really showed how fat his gut was. In fact, it was the only way the Junker could see his belly button, his gut was so round. Junkrat rubbed himself dry with the towel, his arms shaking as the towel ran back and fourth across his belly, then his chest, thighs, ass, arms, and everything else.

He grabbed another towel and wrapped both of them around his waist, but it didn’t meet the other end. Junkrat tugged and tugged, but his wide waist and protruding belly prevented that from happening. He was dry anyway, so Junkrat grabbed his fresh pair of underwear and pulled them up his thighs. They always got tighter and stretched when he pulled them up by the waist, and as he started to pull them past his fat ass, it stretched even more. The fabric got so thin you could almost see Junkrat’s thighs through it. This was considered his loosest pair of underwear.

Junkrat sighed and examined himself even more in the mirror. He then realized the new scale and hobbled over to it. Junkrat took a deep breathe and stepped on it, for a moment nothing happened until, “current weight is 515 pounds or 36.7 stone. Caution, extremely overweight, recommend immediate diet and exercise regimen...”

Junkrat stepped off the scale and looked back in the mirror, staring at his body as the number echoed in his mind. 515 pounds, he’s gigantic! 151 pounds of pure, jiggly fat. All that weight, on his huge bulging belly that spilled over his waist, tree trunk thighs and thick ass, and you couldn’t even recognize his face anymore! Junkrat’s cock hardened and pressed against Junkrat’s underbelly. He became flustered and greedily played with his belly, fondling it in all sorts of ways. His cock became harder and harder, practically oozing cum as Junkrat played with his lard. His breathing became labored and his underwear became more tight. That extra tightness was enough for the underwear fabric to tear. The sound of the rip was enough for Junkrat to cum. Junkrat grunted, looking down and seeing the sides had split.

Junkrat took off his underwear and cleaned himself before waddling to his bed in the nude, laying on the mattress and playing with his fat even more. Everything seemed much more bigger than before as he was in the 500s! But he still felt incredibly small, his urge to gain even more grew, he didn’t care for the consequences.

Junkrat smirked, “515 pounds, that’s nothing. Just wait to see how big I can make this gut”. With a light slap of his belly, Junkrat decided to gain no matter what.

———————————

Sorry if this is long but I really got into this and I’m more in love with him than ever! Just imagine his fat ass in right underwear. His very noticeable bulge and Junkrat acting surprised but smiling. Ooh anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
